Kiss The Girl
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since the 8th grade. Once night she watches the Little Mermaid, and she as a bazaar dream about one scene in particular . But Edward, and Bella are the main characters. That one dream changes her life... All human... :


**Alright, I know it's been a while since I've updated well anything! But I really have to right this little one-shot.... So please don't be mad that I'm not updating Moon Baby, or Frustration In Forks Or Love In Forks... This one shot is called Kiss The Girl.... I would also like to dedicate this One Shot to MusicIsMyAir, because one of her one shots gave me this idea, and because she's just plan awesome!! Sorry, but this is all human. :)

* * *

**

**Bella Point Of View..**

"So, Bella , when are you going to tell Edward you want him to give you a nice little kiss?" my best friend , Alice asked me with a giggle. Edward was her brother, and my best friend since kindergarten. And I've loved him since the 8th grade, but he didn't love me. Well, Alice thinks he does, but I think different.

"I don't think I can. I get speechless around him, and I can't even tell him I like him let alone tell him I love him," I said.

"Oh, alright. See you at school tomorrow!! Noodles!" she giggled.

"Noodles!" I repeated, and I closed my phone. I snuggled deeper in the blankets, and turned up the volume on the TV. The Little Mermaid was on and I was watching it. At some point I fell a sleep, and had a bazaar dream.

_Bella's Dream...._

_I was in a boat, that I don't remember getting in, with Edward Cullen. He was rowing the boat nice and slow. He was wearing a white button up shirt, and his emerald eyes were sparkling. I was speechless. So speechless I couldn't talk._

_Then I heard Alice's voice._

_"First we have to set the mood. Percussion.... Strings.....Winds..... Words...." She said. Edward didn't seem to notice it, but I did. Then there was singing._

_"There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there is something about her ," she sang. Edward had stopped rowing and now he was sitting up straight with a strange look._

_"And you don't know why, but you are dying to try. You want to kiss the girl!" she whispered loudly._

_"Did you hear something?" Edward asked looking behind him. And once again I'm speechless, so I just shake my head no._

_"Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do."_

_I began fingering my hair, and Edward stared at his shoes. I bit my lip, and he ran his hand through his hair._

_"Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her," Edward looked into my eyes, and smiled._

_"It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl!"_

_He leaned in like he was going to kiss me and then he went back, rowing the boat along. I huffed, and he sighed._

_"Sing with me now. Sha-la-la-la-la-la . My, oh ,my. Look at the boy too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the girl,"_

_I held my head with my hands with my elbows resting on my knees, and I sighed. Listening to the song Edward!_

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl," the voice sang on._

_"You know. I feel real bad not knowing your name," he said. I was shocked. He didn't know my name? We are lab partners for science! I'm best friends with his sister! I was his best friend at one point! "Maybe, I could guess,"_

_I nodded playing along. I was just grateful he noticed me._

_"Is it, a Laurran?" he asked. I made a face. He laughed._

_"Okay, no. How about Angela?" I just shook my head no, once again speechless._

_"Uh, Jessica?" he asked._

_"Bella. Her name is Bella!" Alice whispered._

_"Bella?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. "Bella!" He said taking my hand and tilting his head._

_"That's kind of pretty," he said. "Okay, Bella," he said placing another hand ontop. Now we were just floating along in the boat._

_"Now's your moment. Floating in a blue Lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better!"_

_"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya," some annoying little thing squeaked._

_"She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl,"_

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl," the boat began spinning in circles._

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now. Don't try and hide it now. You wanna kiss the girl."_

_"Whoa. Whoa! Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Float along. And listen to the song. Song say kiss the girl. Whoa. Whoa,"_

_Fish started jumping up and in the water . Fish started squirting water, and lightening bugs swarmed around us as the song played._

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play. Do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl,"_

_Edward's eyes became wide, and he leaned in. Kissy noised surrounded us from frogs, birds, fish, and lightening bugs._

_"Kiss the don't you.... Kiss the girl?"_

_I leaned in and he leaned in further and further._

_"Go on and kiss the girl!" I closed my eyes, and he closed his. I kept leaning in. I felt his presents in front of me._

_"Go on, and kiss the girl!" Alice got more intense. Then I felt his lips on mine._

_"I love you, Edward," I smiled. I was no longer speechless._

"BEEP..BEEP..BEEP!" my alarm went off and my eyes shot open.

"UGH! It was just a dream!?" I jumped up, and ran up stairs and got dressed. I have to kiss Edward, now. I dressed quickly and skipped breakfast as I drove to school. I parked in my usual spot, and I ran to Edward's car where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper surrounded it.

"Oh, hey, Bella–," but he didn't finish because I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him in front of everyone, but I didn't care. He was speechless when I pulled back.

"Edward, I love you. I have all along," I said.

"Oh, Bella. I've loved you all along too," he said as she looked into my eyes.

"Go on, and kiss the girl!" Alice chirped. I laughed as Edward pressed his lips to mine. I've never been so happy in my life. But now that changed with just one dream....

* * *

**AWE!! So how did I do?? It's been forever since I wrote a story so I thought I'd start with a ONE-SHOT!! Isn't it just sweet??? So R&R!!**


End file.
